Louisa Grey (Wight)
Datos personales Nombre completo: The isle of wight/ Louisa Charlotte Grey Fvsfv.jpg LLouisa Chibi.png|Chibi Louisa Nyo .jpg|Nyo 426px-Flag_of_the_Isle_of_Wight.svg.png|Bandera Edad Humana: 20 años Altura: 1,52 Lema: "All this beauty is of god" Continente: Europa Idioma oficial: inglés Capital: Newport Sexo: femenino Apariencia Tiene el pelo largo, cortado de manera recta, castaño oscuro y dos rulitos en él. Sus ojos son celeste(derecho) azul oscuro(izquierdo). Es delgada, bajita y un sus pechos son grandes, según Amelia. Su abdomen está notablemente marcado. La mayor parte del tiempo viste como punk o rockera, y para ocaciones especiales, de manera elegante. Lleva un collar punk en el cuello la mayor parte del tiempo, que oculta dos grandes cicatrices que rodean su cuello, y a veces usa unas gafas circulares de cristales oscuros. . Su piel es bastante blanca y por eso odia llevar tanto sol. Personalidad Se caracteriza por ser Kuudere, se enoja con facilidad pero a veces es algo tímida, Amagarda cuando quiere, torpe a lo dojikko lo que origina la dependencia de ella hacía a Arthur o realmente distraída, si eres de verdad su amigo, será muy afectuosa, pero si no la conoces puede llegar a ser fría kuudere, o simplemente seca cortante y desconfiada, pero cuando hablamos de personas muy insistentes o pesadas, puede llegar a desesperarla, pero digamos que puede soportarlo en el caso de Amelia (Malta). Puede llegar a hacerse la chica ruda, lo es, o parecer un hielo seco, pero con la gente que de verdad quiere o conoce desde hace mucho es infantil, tiene una energia que jamas se acaba y suele reírse mucho. Es realmente pervertida, pero casi nadie lo sabe porque lo oculta por vergüenza. Su comportamiendo puede llegar a ser excéntrico o realmente bromista, un ejemplo de su comportamiento raro, es que le gusta tocar el pelo de Arthur como si fuera su mascota, y ella no suele darle importancia, por eso algunas personas creen que es muy diferente, o que está loca, en alguno de los casos. Le gusta escalar cosas y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza debido a que crecio en el campo, es virtuosa para la música, coser, dibujar, el rock, rock punk, heavy metal, indie y algun pop rock. Adora comer dulces, cupcakes o cualquier postre de todo tipo en cualquier momento, por su apetito voraz, nunca falta que lleve algo de comer a la mano, es capaz hasta de comer la comida de Arthur sin importar su sabor si se muere de hambre, para ella la comida es comida. Tiene un tic verbal llamada "Chu~" que le averguenza decir en público, y cuando alguien se da cuenta ella se sonroja, se hace la loca y dice creer no haber escuchado nada, con las personas que sí conoce de verdad o confía lo dice fluídamente sin pena. Curiosidades *Es alergica a las sardinas *Confunden su nombre con Luisa o Louise, está harta. O tal vez que pronuncien su nombre como se escribe. *Toca el piano, bajo y guitarra. *Ama The Beatles, Sex pistols & Pink Floyd *Tiene claustofobia y tripofobia *Domina diferentes tipos de artes marciales *No sabe nadar *Tiene como mascota y fiel compañero desde que era pequeña un arisco mapache que habla llamado Bandit *Fuma una marca de cigarrillos llamada Black Devil de Vainilla *Se dice que ella tuvo una hermana, pero aparentemente está muerta *Tiene varios tattoos pequeños *Tiene un piercing en la oreja *Sufrió de bullyng en la escuela a temprana edad *Se le puede muchas veces con adicción al celular *Le encanta el nestea, lo toma fumando y usando la laptop *Es mala copa, y más cuando está con Arthur Dark forest.jpg|Louisa Versión bruja-Shinigami Louisa_Witch.jpg little_louisa_wight___by_yamichikawa-d7166oe.png a6e891620f9abcb15533138fd5c5e95c-d6vmscf.jpg|Louisa & Arthur Louisa and arthur w by yamichikawa-d6wifuy.jpg Another lou s pic by yamichikawa-d6wlvyu.jpg Loublushes+.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hetalia Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Derivados